Vines That Bind Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ally meets a new friend who saves her from the bullies. Rated T for action violence and for one of the bullies being spanked. Done as a request for Sparkling Lover. Please, no flames.


**Another fanfic for my good friend, Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Ally, Bud, Chad, and Mikey belong to Sparkling Lover and are used with permission. I only own Rachel.**

**WARNING: This fanfic does contain spanking of one of the bullies. If spanking bothers you, then please turn back now. Also, no flames please.**

* * *

**Vines That Bind Friendship**

Ally ran as fast as she could from school and through town with the three boys that had bullied her at camp right behind her. Bud, Chad, and Mikey chased after her, calling her hurtful names and gained some ground on her, which made her run faster. The woods became larger to the ten-year-old girl as she made a quick decision to hide in there to escape. Being smaller, she had the advantage of being able to duck under obstacles, which gained her more ground on the bullies.

Finally, she stopped running and leaned against a huge tree. It was one of the oldest trees in the forest and had vines hanging down from the limbs, making it look picturesque in the small clearing.

Suddenly, the bullies appeared behind her. "There you are, freak," said Bud, the oldest of the bullies at fourteen and bald. Chad and Mikey, ages thirteen and twelve respectively, stood behind him. "You think you're going to get away with having your friend hurt us and ruining our fun?" he sneered.

Ally was really scared of them now, especially when Mikey punched his fist into his palm with a cruel smile. "Time for you to pay, little freak," he said.

Bud took a closer look at the tree and noticed the vines. "Let's tie her up and leave her here. The wolves will be out tonight and she can be their dinner," he said, making Ally tremble harder now as her back was pressed back into some greenish-blue plant behind her. Mikey and Chad now grabbed Ally and held her up by her arms so that her feet were kicking empty air in her struggles to get away from them.

"Put me down!" she demanded, feeling tears begin to fill her eyes as Bud reached up and grabbed some vines and pulled some to test if they were strong enough to tie the young girl up and leave to hang there.

All of a sudden, the vines he had grabbed with his hands curled around his wrists and arms in a flash, yanking him up a few feet off the ground. Bud yelped as he dangled there. "Get me down!" he yelled to Mikey and Chad. Both just stood there for a moment and then moved to help their friend when suddenly a strange sound filled the air. It sounded like something fleshy being torn apart, only louder. Ally felt whatever she was leaning against shift and she looked behind her to see the plant growing taller and sprout four legs and two arms and the head split in two to reveal another head with one eye and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Ally went stiff with fear and Mikey and Chad stood there trembling, stammering as the creature looked at them with a cold glare and then glanced up at Bud who was now struggling as hard as he could to get free.

"You're going nowhere," he hissed to Bud with a slightly deep, scratchy voice.

Two of his legs shot up and grabbed Bud, tying him up and bringing him down to the ground while one arm looped around Ally's waist and lifted her up into the tree, setting her on a large, secure branch a little too high up for her liking, so she lay down, hugged the tree branch and closed her eyes, listening to the commotion below her.

* * *

The creature turned to Mikey and Chad and narrowed his eye. Two vines sprouted out of the ground near them, making them jump. "Run," said the creature with a cruel smile.

Both boys took off screaming as the vines whipped around them, cracking through the air, scaring them and making them run faster. The creature then turned to Bud.

"Boys like you need to be taught a lesson," he said, the sternness of his tone making his scratchy voice sound scarier. Bud was now shaking as the vines shifted and brought him closer to the monster plant as more vines grabbed Bud's legs and held him upside down. "You think it's funny, being tied up and left alone with no chance of escaping?"

Bud couldn't answer due to being really afraid now. The creature narrowed his eye again and he moved one arm back, the palm of his hand held flat and brought his hand down with a firm smack on Bud's behind, making Bud cry out in surprise and hurt as he now realized this monster was spanking him. "Is it funny now?" the monster almost roared at the bully, making Bud tremble and cry out as each smack increased the amount of pain he was feeling.

* * *

Ally heard the noise and soon heard Bud beg and wondered why the bully sounded afraid. She didn't open her eyes though to see why.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Bud, the monster stopped spanking him and the vines lowered to where the boy hovered two feet above the ground and dropped him. His whole demeanor had changed as tears ran non-stop down his face and he scrambled to get away from this frightening plant monster.

"If I see or hear you bully this young girl again," the monster said sternly. "You won't be able to sit down for a very long time. Understood?"

Bud only nodded furiously and then ran as fast as he could, feeling the glare of the monster burning through him as he ran.

* * *

Ally opened her eyes when all she heard was quiet and looked for a way to get down from the tree safely. When she saw that the branched below her wouldn't be strong enough to support her, she grabbed a smaller overhead branch and began to climb like a monkey toward a vine that looked strong enough to her. If she could make it, she could slide down the vine to the ground safely.

She was now in front of the vine and reached one hand to grab it, but her other hand began to slip and she grabbed the branch again, panicking as both hands began to slip from the branch and she couldn't grab the vine in time as she lost her grip and fell through the air toward the ground below her. She closed her eyes and curled up, hoping that she wouldn't break her arm or leg when she hit the ground.

But instead of the ground, she hit something soft about halfway to the ground and slid down the rest of the way, landing at the bottom of the slide onto something soft that moved beneath her feet. Looking down to see two large vines reaching for her, she yelped and scurried back, bumping into something behind her as two thin arms circled around her, holding her in place despite her constant struggling.

"There you are," said that same, scratchy voice, only this time, it sounded more relieved than stern. "I was a little worried when I saw you slipping from that branch up there."

Ally looked back and came face to face with the plant monster, who smiled a kinder smile this time and his face softened when he saw how scared she was. He had an idea to help her not be scared.

"Hey, would an evil plant monster do this?" he asked as his hands began tickling her stomach and sides. Ally burst into giggles and laughter as the creature's long fingers made it easier for him to tickle her and he then tickled her underarms with two of his vine-like legs and his hands tickled her stomach, making her squeal loudly.

"Cootchie cootchie coo, what a ticklish little girl you are," he singsonged teasingly as she laughed harder, but her struggles became weaker and he noticed and stopped tickling her, realizing that she was somewhat tired from running and now from the tickling.

"So, would an evil plant monster tickle you?" he asked her again, wiggling his fingers teasingly at her and Ally giggled again, a smile on her face as she shook her head in response. "That's what I thought," he said, leaning back against the tree and setting her in his lap.

Realizing now that this creature had saved her life, she hugged him, surprising him a little as he then returned her hug, rubbing her back as she snuggled into his embrace. "What's your name, kiddo?" he asked.

"Ally," she said. "What about you? What's your name?"

"Wildvine," he said. "I saw those bullies chase you and heard what they said."

Ally looked sad for a moment and hung her head, but a green finger gently tilted her chin up to look at Wildvine. "Why do they bully you?" he asked her.

She sighed. "They were mad because the last time they bullied me, they got caught," she said, sighing again as Wildvine shook his head sadly.

"Well, I think the spanking I gave that boy will make them all think twice from now on," he said. Ally looked at him with wide eyes.

"You spanked him?" she asked in astonishment.

The plant alien smiled at her and nodded. "He needed to be punished for his actions and I saw fit to punish him for thinking about hurting a young girl like you," he said, rubbing her back again in comfort.

Ally smiled and hugged him again and then looked at her watch and realized the time. "I've got to get home. Rachel must be worried about me," she said, starting to stand up, but Wildvine grabbed her arm gently, making her look at him in confusion.

"Rachel?" he now asked. "As in Rachel Jocklin?"

Ally looked at him surprised. "Yeah," she said warily. "How did you know?"

Wildvine smiled and stood up, setting her down on her feet. "Rachel is a good friend of mine," he said. "I was coming back from enjoying a walk in this forest when I saw you and helped you."

Ally then remembered Rachel saying how she had met Frankenstrike long ago and thought maybe Rachel had indeed met more aliens than she had told her little cousin. "Which way do we take to get back?" she now asked, glancing around the forest.

Wildvine chuckled at her question. "Why take the road when you can take the trees?" he asked as he then picked her up, placing her on his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed a branch and started swinging through the forest like Spiderman, his hands grabbing various tree branches as his arms stretched and shrunk continuously as both Ally and Wildvine swung through the forest. Ally laughed in delight, making Wildvine chuckle in amusement.

"Having fun?" he asked her.

"Yeah!" she cried out happily as she hugged him again. He used one of his vine-like legs to return the hug as they swung onward to Grant Mansion.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
